


Gerard's Disobediance

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Gerard touches himself without Franks permission, Hair Pulling, Kinks, M/M, Toys, daddy!frank, kitten!gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard gets a boner when franks gone and goes against his daddies rules and touches himself. </p>
<p>There will be a part 2 to this one, called "Gerard's Punishment"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard's Disobediance

"Fuck daddy, more more!" I moaned as I felt him pound against my prostate repeatedly. Finally after all the teasing he was giving me the attention I needed. "Daddy can I touch myself?" I asked rolling my hips down against him. "No baby boy, daddy's got it." He said before reaching a hand down to pump my cock slowly, his motions becoming more erratic as he thrusted harder into me. I felt my release rapidly approaching, but I knew nothing was going to happen because of the cock ring he placed on me. "Fuck, kitten you always know how to make daddy feel so good. Oh g- fuck ge-fuck fuck I'm gonna come baby boy." He moaned still thrusting rapidly into me and pumping me. I felt myself reach my own peak and started crying out for him to take the ring off. "Daddy come for me, take this ring off I have to come, please daddy!" I screamed feeling him release inside of me, riding out his orgasm as he pulled off the cock ring causing me to come all over his hand. 

We were both panting heavily once he pulled out and cleaned us both up. "Fuck, Gerard its 6:00 am I have to be at work in 3 hours." Frank groaned running his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. I snuggled up closer, our sweaty bodies pressed together as I nuzzled my face into his neck, peppering it with kisses. "I'm sorry daddy, I'll make it up to you I promise." I said smiling against his neck. "Aw baby boy, you're so sweet. I love you Gerard." He said pulling me closer.

~~~~~~~

I awoke to the alarm blaring at 8:30. Time for daddy to go to work. I shook him gently seeing his eyes flutter open as he groaned at the sunlight hitting eyes. "Cmon daddy, you need to take a shower and get ready for work." I said trying to pull him up but he was like dead weight on the bed. "Kitten, give daddy 5 more minutes please." He groaned turning around to where he wasn't facing me anymore. I decided to just go make him some coffee and breakfast and start the shower before I got him up. That should be enough time. I walked over to our bathroom and started the shower in the overly sized tub. He purposly bought a big one because sometimes when we're doing our aftercare sessions he likes to come in with me when I'm taking a bath. I let the water run a bit before running downstairs and starting the coffee and putting some bread in the toaster. 

I gave Frank a bit more than 5 minutes. Once I was done I made my wake back upstairs and began to try and wake him up slowly again. "Cmon daddy, it's been 15 minutes already. I don't want you to be late." I groaned attempting to shove him off the bed. "Alright kitten, hold on." He said before stretching a bit and standing up, still naked from last night. "I started the shower for you, the coffee is brewing and the toast is cooking. All you have to do is get your butt in the shower." I giggled walking with him to the bathroom and helping him in the shower. I walked back out and sat on the couch, yawning slightly realizing how tired I really was. Last night really drained me out. 

~~~switching to franks Pov just for this little part okok ily!!~~~

I looked out behind the shower curtain to make sure Gerard had left. I had quite the boner from my thoughts alone about last night. I knew if I asked Gerard to help me with fixing it he would but he's probably really tired and honestly I am too. It'd be plain boring for both of us and I don't want to hurt my baby boy. I settled for lazily jerking off. After I quickly scrubbed my hair and body, I wrapped my hand around my cock, groaning a bit at the euphoric feeling. I pumped my fist up and down slowly, digging my thumb into the slit and crying out softly. I kept thinking about last night, how Gerard begged and pleaded for me, how he was needy and whiny for me; Gerard in general turned me on. I felt my release approaching quickly as I pressed into the slit a bit harder imagining it was Gerard's hand instead of my own, his hand teasing me, his hand pleasuring me. I was so close, my fist motions became erratic as I pumped my cock as quick as I could finally releasing all over the tile wall of the shower and the bottom of the tub. I turned and grabbed the shower head from the holder it was in and used it to spray the come off and down the drain. Once I placed it back I turned off the shower and immediately stepped out, the cold air stinging my skin as I began to change into the clothes Gerard had left for me.

~~~Okok gee's Pov now !!~~~

I heard the shower stop and began to fix up daddy's coffee the way he liked it. A small amount of milk, a sugar packet, some creamer and I always spray a small amount of whipped cream at the top. I remember I did it one time and he loved it so much so I ended up doing it ever since. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I turned around to meet a fully dressed Frank who had bags under his eyes and looked like he could barley stay awake. I handed him his toast and coffee and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Work was going to be hell for him. I felt guilty knowing I was the reason he was so tired. "Daddy, you don't have to go into work today. You can stay home and sleep! You deserve it!" I exclaimed. "No gee it's fine. I have to work to make sure I get things paid and such. I love you okay? I'll see you when I get home baby boy." 

"I love you too daddy." I sighed following him to the door. I gave him a hug and kiss goodbye before watching him leave. I couldn't walk with him to the car because I had only pants on but I still made sure he made it to the car without stumbling because he was so sleep deprived. I sighed gently before running a hand through my black hair brushing it out of my face before laying back on the couch and falling asleep almost instantly. 

~~***~~

I woke up 6 hours later checking my phone to see if I had any missed text messages. I have 4 in fact, all from Frank. 

—  
Text Messages

Frankie <3: Thank you for this morning baby I love you<3 try and get some sleep.

Frankie <3: Jamia let me sleep in her office so I got some rest thank fuck for that. 

Frankie <3: geeee, are you sleeping?

Frankie <3: if you are yay bc you need sleep but nay bc I wanna talk to you :-(  
—

I giggled slightly at the last text message. Frank was so cute at times I couldn't help the urge to squeal at his antics. I quickly typed up a reply.

—  
Text Messages ... Again

Gee<33: sorry daddy I was sleeping, I'll be waiting for you when you get home. 

Frank <3: has my little kitten been a good boy?

Gee<33: of course I have daddy! 

Frank <3: mmm baby, I couldn't stop thinking about last night. you know this morning, the thought of my baby boy and how he looked last night got me so turned on I had to jerk off in the shower. 

Gee<33: daddyyyy!! Why didnt you tell me! I would've helped you with your little problem. 

Frank <3: baby I know, but you seemed tired and I didn't want to have boring vanilla sex in the shower. 

Gee<33: oh daddy 

Frank <3: gee baby?

Gee<33: yes Frankie?

Frank <3: how about you make daddy those vegan tacos you've been wanting me to try. I'd love them after work. It's been so stressful today. 

Gee<33: anything for you daddy. what happened that was so stressful?

Frank <3: My manager yelled at me and gave me like twice as much work than I'm usually assigned. I swear she's on her period constantly. 

Gee<33: daddy! Don't be mean!

Frank <3: it's true!

Gee<33: I'm gonna shower daddy, I'll see you after work. I love you xoxogee

Frank <3: I love you too baby. xoxofrnk   
—

I plugged my phone back into the charger and headed upstairs to take a much needed shower. I rieaked of sweat and sex, the scent reminding me of the events of last night. I couldn't get the thought of everything that happened last night out of my head. It was so good. I felt myself getting harder and I immediately tried to just think of something else as I started to get the shower ready. I decided to take a cold one; that'll will away my boner- right?.

I stepped in the bathtub jumping back a bit as the cold water hit me, I could feel the coldness of the water stinging my skin slightly. I looked down and saw my boner was still going strong. That little shit has a mind of its own I swear. I needed this to be over with. I quickly washed myself and stepped out; outside the shower was way warmer than inside of it. As I was drying myself, when I went down to dry my lower half, the friction from the towel and my achingly hard cock made me groan, the feeling overwhelming me. I needed to fix this now. 

I rushed into the bedroom and grabbed our box of toys from the closet grabbing my favorite and the small remote that came with it. I knew I was disobeying daddy's rules but I couldn't help it. I needed release, I can always lie. Yeah, I can always lie. I grabbed the lube from the nightstand and coated my fingers with it, the strawberry scent filling my senses as I felt it heat up around my fingers. Heating lube always made it feel better. I quickly placed my first finger in, thrusting it in and out gently, feeling the heating lube enter my body and giving me that warming feeling I've grown to love. I added 2 more, finally having enough in to stretch me just enough for the toy. 

I removed my fingers and wiped them on the bed sheet, not noticing the stain it left. I slicked up the toy and began to push it in my tight pink hole, the feeling of me stretching a bit more causing me to groan out loud. I finally had the toy all the way in and I angled it towards my prostate feeling it press harshly against it. "Oh god Frank, mmm." I moaned, imagines of Frank pushing the vibrator in and thrusting it into me filling my mind. I grabbed the remote from the side of the bed and wasted no time in clicking it on the highest setting, bucking my hips up as the vibrations racked my body to the core. I wrapped a hand around my aching erection and pumped my fist rapidly, the vibrations already causing me to be in desperate need for release. "Frank, oh god daddy, fuck me fuck me." I cried out feeling my release rapidly approaching. I used my other hand that wasn't jerking me off to thrust the toy in and out, finally getting somewhere even quicker. I felt the fire pooling in my belly grow rapidly as I pressed my thumb into the slit, rubbing the precum that accumulated there around tip. 

I came with a loud strangled scream. The neighbors probably heard, hell fucking China probably heard. My come was all over the bed, immediatley soaking into the sheet leaving a stain. I can just say it was from last night. Yeah, that'll work. I pulled the toy out and did a lazy job of cleaning it off and throwing it back in the box with its remote. I laughed quietly to myself when I realized how exhausted my arms were. I mean after jerking off for years, I would've thought I got more muscle or something so I wouldn't be so tired when I did it again. I went back downstairs and fell on the couch, starting some movie on Netflix falling asleep at my bodies own accord. Fuck was I tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that one! 
> 
> Kudos & Comments are greatly appreciated ^-^
> 
> -Kat!


End file.
